Darry Jenner
Darius "Darry" Jenner was one of the two main protagonists of Jeepers Creepers. He was a home-bound college student driving through rural Florida with his sister Trish for spring break. Darry, unfortunately, encountered the Creeper along the way. Jeepers Creepers Darry Jenner and his sister Trish Jenner were coming home from college to visit their family for spring break. As they drove through the North Florida countryside in Trish's 1960 Chevrolet Impala, they played a game of guessing the meaning of vanity license plates (such as 6A4EVR being "Sexy Forever"). After passing an RV, a mysterious driver in a rusty old delivery truck, with the license plate "BEATNGU" tried to run them off the road. After a stressful moment with Darry trying to convince the driver to go around, the truck finally passed them by. Afterward, Darry tried to guess the meaning of the vanity plate, assuming it read "Beating You." The two then began talking about two students, named Kenny and Darla, who disappeared while driving on the same road 23 years prior. After taking a bathroom break, they passed by the truck parked outside an old abandoned church in the distance off the side of the road. A hulking man was there, sliding what appeared to be bodies wrapped in old sheets, into a large sewer pipe protruding from the ground. Darry insisted they go back and investigate, incase one of the bodies was still alive. Darry ordered Trish to hold his feet while he looked into the pipe. Darry was stunned by a swarm of rats and he jerked and screamed. This caused Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slid down the pipe cutting himself and knocking the wind out of himself. After Darry got up, he found a dying boy, with a huge stitch across his torso. The boy tried to tell him something but was unable to before he died. While looking for a way out, Darry found hundreds of bodies sewn together, covering the walls of a massive cavern beneath the church, including Kenny and Darla. Darry found his way out of the church and startled Trish, who mistakenly thought the truck was returning. Trish then took over driving, while Darry sat in the passenger seat, not talking. He eventually explained to Trish that he saw Kenny and Darla and that the man had decapitated her and then sewn her head back on. They decided to contact the police when they see the truck pass by them on the way back to the church. Finding a diner, Darry called the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they received a phone call at the pay phone in the diner. The lady identified Darry's rose tattoo and knew his name. She plays the song "Jeepers Creepers" on the phone, and told them that when they hear that song, they need to run. Badly frightened, Darry cursed at the woman and hung up. Darry and Trish were questioned by the police, although they didn't seem to believe the story because it was so remarkable. A diner worker warned Darry and Trish that someone was out breaking into their car. They find that the mysterious driver had broke into their car, and smelled their laundry. Darry chastises his sister for not believing after his story was confirmed before berating the cops as he was worried now that the man knew his name. Pursued by the Creeper In order to verify the story, the police escorted Darry and Trish back to the church. Unknown to them, the police received a report that the church was being burned down. While they were driving along, the man from the truck attacked and killed the police. Leaving their car to investigate, Darry and Trish saw the man pick up an officer's head and try to eat his tongue. Terrified, they got back into their car and fled. Finding an old farm house, Darry and Trish discovered an old lady who has many, many cats. They pled with her to call the police, but she refused due to her fear that they would take away her cats. While they argued, they noticed that the scarecrow in the yard was alive. The woman, angry that her cats were in danger, ran and got her shotgun. She shot at the man, who inhumanly jumped up and crashed through the roof of her house. Angry, the woman hit Darry in the crotch and ran into the house. After hearing shotgun blasts, it appeared that the woman was coming outside, but they saw that instead the man had impaled her with the gun. Trish and Darry got into their car, intent on fleeing. Trish, however, attacked the man by hitting him with her car. After a couple tries, she finally hit him. Then, she ran over him over and over again until Darry forced her to stop. Afterwards, they see a wing appear out of the body and they assume it is some sort of strange creature At the police station, they waited for their parents to come and get them. The woman from the phone call appears and is introduced as Jezelle Gay Hartman, a woman who claimed to be a local psychic. She warned Darry and Trish that they are still in danger and then tried to reveal the true nature of the mysterious creature. She announced that it was an ancient demon known as The Creeper, which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which, upon consumption, form part of its own body. She also told them that it seeks out its victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes. Capture |187x187px]] The wounded Creeper attacked the police station and gained entrance to the cells. After it feasted on prisoners to heal, it was swarmed by police, but killed a number of them. Jezelle guided Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" played in the background. The Creeper headed towards Jezelle and sniffed her, but let her go, heading off to find Trish and Darry. The Creeper finally caught up with Trish and Darry, despite the efforts of the police. It grabbed Darry before being confronted by a SWAT team. Trish, in an effort to save her brother, told the Creeper to take her instead. Darry yelled at her to not be a hero. Trish explained that Darry was weak and that she would not fight him. However, the Creeper wasn't interested in someone who was not afraid of him. He flew out of the side of the building, taking Darry with him into the night. Eventual Death The next day showed the Creeper in its new hideout, an abandoned meat packing plant. The sound of Darry's horrible screaming and crying was heard as it goes deeper into the lair. Darry's screaming suddenly ceased and the Creeper's lab is revealed and what the Creeper wanted. He sawed off the back of Darry's head and had taken his eyes, leaving Darry's body a naked eyeless, corpse while "Jeepers Creepers" was playing on a record player in the background. It then showed the Creeper holding a long needle implying that he was going to sew the back of Darry's skull back on. The creeper then appeared one last time as his eye was seen through Darry's empty skull. Jeepers Creepers 2 Darry appeared on Day 23 at night in Minxie's dream. The dream showed a very bright daylight, the bus still moving. Then Darry appears standing by the road with the same set of clothes he wore when he fell in the House of Pain, looking sternly at Minxie's side window. He points into the corn field just as the bus passes him by. When Minxie looks ahead Darry now furiously shouts at her. "He's in the farm!" Then Billy Taggart comes to his aid, but their warnings are not heard. Darry still continues shouting "Stop before you die...!" The Creeper eventually appears in the corn surrounding the farm, whether he senses the psychic abilities that Minxie has and Darry's presence in the whole affray, he acts quickly and throws a star at the same damaged wheel, awakening Minxie in the process to find that the dream and the reality were happening simultaneously. Betty and Coach Dwayne study the star thrown to the wheel, and find Darry's bellybutton and his rose tattoo on the weapon. Minxie only recognises the rose tattoo as she had just seen it on Darry in her dream. Darry appears once more to Minxie after she passes out. He is the one that feeds her with information regarding The Creeper. And to show how ruthless The Creeper was, he even shows her the state that his corpse was in, before the back of his head was sewn back on, with his eyes gone, and the holes showing the background behind him. Personality Darry was shown to be a cocky young man. He had convinced Trish that they should return to the church to see if anybody needed help, just after they were attacked by the old truck. Although this might have been driven into his mind by Trish having earlier told him about his selfish existence. He did try to save the man he found wrapped in a sheet and probably saw how ruthless the Creeper was. He had shown that he had the element of patience, being able to slowly explore the basement. This can be seen when he ties his shoe given everything that was going on. He was struck to find what he thought was a bedtime story was actually real; finding a couple dead, and sewn up together, he thought was just an old wife's tale. Even after death, Darry worked with Billy to warn Minxie about the Creeper, and had a lot of knowledge about the nature of the demon aside from Jezelle. However, Darry is shown to possess so much fear after he escaped the church's basement. The Creeper was more drawn to him rather than it was to Trish, the fear telling it that it needed the eyes that saw its House of Pain. He was more silent than ever, clearly shaken to the core by what he had seen; not just Kenny and Darla, but the whole basement's walls covered by the bodies sewn together. Before these events, Darry seemed open to the world, with too much sense of humor, as seen by the brother-sister relationship he had with Trish. He also had a taste for tattoos, as he had the one of a small rose near his belly button.'''' Gallery Darry Jenner.jpg Darry in the House of Pain.jpeg Justin Long Creeper toying.jpeg Justin Long and Jonathan Breck.jpeg When you hear that song.jpg Darry and The Creeper.jpg Goodbye Darry.gif|Darry taken away by the Creeper Behind the scenes.jpg Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:College/High School student Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Creeper victim Category:Jenner Family